1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a T-fitting with quick release flanges for gasoline handling equipment, and more particularly, to a T-fitting with quick release flanges for a primary pipeline connection to a gasoline dispenser for service stations with secondary containment pipes and a method for installing the T-fitting.
2. Background of the Invention
For some time now, gasoline handling equipment, such as gasoline dispensers, and the piping connecting such dispensers with underground gasoline tanks and pumps has been made with secondary containment. That is, due to environmental concerns favoring prevention of leaking gasoline from entering the ground, the pipes have a second pipe around them, and the dispensers and underground pump have a box-like structure below them. An example of such a box and secondary containment is shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,285,829 and 5,341,857, both to the present inventor. Typically, for each product line, such as 87 octane, there is a separate pipeline. At the dispenser, there is an impact valve which will shut off the flow of gasoline to the dispenser in the event of a vehicle colliding with the gasoline dispenser or other disaster. The above-mentioned patents show that the impact valve may also be connected to a float mechanism for detecting leaking gasoline that is collected within the containment box. The lifting of the float mechanism will shut off the impact valve. In addition, in such systems, it is common to provide a light, bell, or other warning signal, including the shutting off of the dispenser itself, to alert the station attendant that there is a problem with that dispenser. The float system will also detect water and will operate in the same manner as in response to gasoline.
In such systems, it is customary to install the containment box. The box surrounds an impact valve which leads to the gasoline dispenser below which the box is installed. A primary pipeline (product line) will pass through the box carrying fuel from an underground storage tank to the gasoline dispenser above the box, and also to be carried to an additional dispenser. Accordingly, a T element is needed within the box to connect an input line of the primary pipeline to the line leading to the impact valve and dispenser (gasoline dispenser input line), while allowing product to continue on to the next dispenser through a product output line.
Once the box is installed, a T is connected to the line leading to the impact valve. The T must also be connected to the primary pipeline. This is a cumbersome connection to make and to remove and replace in the event of repairs. What is needed is a way to simplify installation of the T element and surrounding piping, and to simplify repair of the piping and/or T element after installation.